2018-06-10 Problémy s orky
Agenti: Srdcová desítka, Kárová desítka Další účastníci: Ron (divnochlápek z hrbem na zádech a manželkou v jednom balení) Úkol: Zjistit, proč orkové v Patě přestávají chodit do práce, kdo tuto stávku vede a potlačit ji. Shrnutí: Nějaký Alexandr se rozhodl těžit tajně mirilium a potřeboval k tomu orky, které získával pomocí léčky. Orkové v dolech umíraly a on potřeboval pořád nové. Zároveň se ve slumech rozhodl syn orkského náčelníka, kříženec s člověkem, rozhodl bojovat za práva lepší pracovní podmínky orků. On a jeho otec dokázali změnit společné fungování některých klanů a věří, že orkové jsou schopní s vlastním vedením fungovat v lidské společnosti. Orkové v Patě fungují jako levná pracovní síla. Jsou silní, hodně toho vydrží a nejsou moc chytří. Předáky jim dělají půlobři, kteří si získávají respekt silou. Orkové se dělí do klanů, které mezi sebou většinou moc dobře nevychází, směny jsou plánovány tak, aby se jednotlivé klany spolu nepotkávaly. Půlobři jsou silnější než orkové, když půlobr porazí vůdce klanu, klan ho automaticky následuje. Půlobry "dodává" rodina Spadoniů, která se stará i o provoz továren, patří ale Cháronu Vilibaldovi. V poslední době ale vznikají problémy, některé klany přestaly chodit do práce a přestali poslouchat půlobra. Nevrátili se k němu ani po porážce jejich vůdce, je tedy pravděpodobné, že klany poslouchají někoho silnějšího. Šli jsme si první promluvit s Cháronem Vilibaldem, který nám ale nic moc nového neřekl. On továrny vlastní, o provoz se ale starají Spadoniovi. Dal nám seznam klanů, co přestaly chodit do práce, seznam klanů, co je nahradili a seznam provozů, kterých se problémy týkají. Přivedli jsme jeho hloupou recepční k slzám a šli pryč. Večer jsme se sešli s Alessiem Spadonim, hlavou Spadoniů. Teda Jason a Ron se sešli u večeře, desítka tam sice byla, ale nikdo to neví. Spadoni vyjádřil podezření, že se zmíněnými událostmi má něco společného Vratislav Kořenář, člověk, který si získal přízeň jednoho z orkských náčelníků a žije v severním slumu pod jeho ochranou. Po tom, co Jason a Ron odešli, zůstala Desítka se Spadonim. Zjistila, že má v trezoru několik dokumentů od Kořenáře a jeho organizace za práva orků, ve kterých žádá lepší pracovní podmínky pro orky. Byla tam také petice, požadující práci pro všechny orky a ne jen pro některé a vysvětlující, kam to povede, když práci mít nebudou. Dokumenty jsme si na neurčito půjčili. Alessio si také nechá zavolat Alessandra Spadoniho. Z rozhovoru mezi nimi vyplývá, že Alessandr dostal už dávno za úkol se Kořenáře zbavit, ale nedokázal to. Alesso mu dá nůž na krk a vyhrožuje, že se ho rodina zřekne, pokud se ho okamžitě nezbaví. Desítka pro jistotu Alessandra unesla, svázala a někam uklidila, aby nepřekážel. Na základě zjištěných informací se vydáme do severního slumu za Vratislavem Kořenářem. Až na jednu useknutou ruku jsme průchod slumem víceméně ukecali. Je ale na první pohled vidět, že tady to funguje jinak než v jiných slumech, všechny klany, co tu žijí vedle sebe žijí v klidu, členové různých klanů se mezi sebou normálně baví a dokonce tady funguje i obchodník. Všichni uznávají nejvyššího náčelníka, který je zároveň tím, kdo chrání Kořenáře. Když se dostaneme ke Kořenářovi, zjistíme, že to není úplně člověk i když se to o sobě snaží na začátku tvrdit. Je to poloviční ork, syn nejvyššího náčelníka, který strávil hodně času mezi lidma, dokonce studoval. On a jeho otec chtějí změnit fungování orků ve městě věž. Chce pro orky víc práce, aby mohli pracovat všichni. Chce dokázat, že orkové se mohou organizovat sami bez půlobrů, když budou mít příležitost a pracovat i v blízkosti lidí, aniž by lidé mizeli. Zároveň tvrdí, že většina z těch orků, co přestali chodit do práce, není jeho práce. Podle něj prostě zmizeli, vrátil se jen jejich půlobr, který byl zmlácený a nikdy nechtěl nic říct, pak opustil slum. Už takhle zmizelo patnáct klanů. Rozhodli jsme se mu pomoct zjistit, kam orkové mizí a dát mu možnost problém vyřešit a ukázat tak, že si orkové dokážou řešit problémy sami. Ve slumu je jeden klan, jehož půlobr byl pozván na souboj o vůdcovství, jako půlobři zmizelých klanů, na souboj s neznámým vyzyvatelem ale nešel. Rozšířením nějakých těch klepů přimějeme jeho klan, aby na něj zatlačil, že se má jít prát a ukázat, že je nejsilnější vůdce. Když vyrazí, sledujeme ho, Desítka přímo, ostatní spolu s Kořenářem a bandou orků v závěsu. Když dorazí na smluvené místo, čeká je tam ork, který je je vede skrze nějaký podzemní tunel, v tunelu je vypuštěný nějaký halucinogen podporující strach. Když skupina vyjde ven, dostane se do tovární haly, proti nim vyjede tovární vozík, na kterém je nainstalovaná nějaká dálkově ovládaná figurína, na první pohled to není živé, díky halucinogenu ale orkové a půlobr vidí hrozivého protivníka. Desítka se vydá k lidem, co stroj ovládají, když se zeptá, co se tam děje, začnou zmatkovat, přestanou stroj ovládat a orkové iluzi prohlédnou. Půlobr roztříská stroj na padrť zatím co orkové se rozběhnout lovit lidi, zvrhne se to v jatka. V tu chvíli doráží druhá skupina. Orkové vedení Kořenářem se k běsnění nepřidají a poslouchají ho. Podaří se nám zachránit dva lidi a dopravit je k nim. Po tom, co orkové z první skupiny už nemají koho lovit, pošle Kořenář své orky, aby je zpacifikovali. My mezitím vyslechneme jednoho z přeživších. Podle něj je vedl nějaký Alexandr, který si chtěl přivydělat těžbou mirilia a protože je to nebezpečné, potřeboval orky. A tak naplánvali tuhle léčku, orkové pak věřili, že porazili jejich vůdce a poslouchali je, ani oni ale v miriliových dolech nevydrželi moc dlouho a tak pořád potřebovali nové. Alexandr byl bohužel prej taky původně v budově, takže už se ho nikdo nikdy na nic nezeptá... Sebereme všechno mirilium a jednoho z přeživších. Kořenář slíbí, že druhého spolu s orky, kteří tam povraždili lidi, předá policii... nepoškozené. Chce tak dokázat, že dokážou fungovat podle pravidel. Všechny informace předáme Křížovému esu, včetně dokumentů ze Spadoniho trezoru a ukradeného mirilia. Eso slíbí, že se petice už znovu neztratí a situace se bude řešit. Kořenář dodrží slib a člověka i orky předá. Začne se zároveň starat o to, aby orkové nežrali lidi a lidi jim tak mohli věřit s dalšíma pracovníma příležitostma i blíž k lidem. Jsou i nějaké případy, kdy jeho orkové zabránili sežrání lidí, kteří zabloudili blíž ke slumům. Kategorie:Záznamy z misí